


Say, where all this anger went?

by Sashaya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotions, Friendship, Gen, I might've gone overboard with the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been angry for years. Until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say, where all this anger went?

**Author's Note:**

> Words of gratitude for my friend(ly) beta, Nehelena.

When he watched Tony lay lifelessly on the ground it wasn’t rage he felt. He wasn’t angry, furious. For the first time in years, he was full of despair. Sadness overpowered him, tore inside him.

Tony was dead. And he cared more than he should for a stranger. But Tony was different. Tony wasn’t afraid – really wasn’t afraid. All the others, just hid it but Tony? Tony was on first-name terms with Death, dancing and drinking with It every month. Hulk wasn’t someone he was afraid of.  


And he loved it. Loved how Tony never flinched, when he made a sudden move or rubbed his temples in annoyance. Loved that Tony kept pushing him, teasing him and annoying him because Tony COULD and he did that to everyone. Bruce wasn’t an exception and he adored Tony for that.

And now Tony was dead. How unfair was that? He was slipping into depression, even less in control than normally. But he felt Hulk. And the Other Guy wasn’t mad. Hulk was crying and then roared, letting out the pain. 

And Tony jerked, startled. Tony was alive. Hulk grinned widely, while Tony rambled, and Bruce felt the Other Guy’s happiness. And his own joy.

 _Welcome back, dear friend._

He hadn’t been this happy in years.


End file.
